


The Thing

by moonlightatday



Series: GBG/BBS One Shots [6]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: At Sea AU, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what to tag this, Light Angst, M/M, Ocean, They aren't youtubers in this, extinct species, i just made that up but whatever, if you squint and stand really far away toby has superpowers, really fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: Captain Fitz and his crew are out looking for a certain species of fish(not to capture, just to tag and hopefully retrieve footage of), but instead they encounter something they can’t quite recognize.





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was written at like 4 am and also edited at like 2 am the next day so there might be a few errors, lmk in the comments if there are please! also i wrote this using she/her pronouns for toby because she said on twitter she prefers she/her. and the boat name is totally inspired by the book jaws sorry not sorry. longest oneshot i've written ever and i'm actually quite proud of it for being written at 4 am lmao. enjoy my dudes.
> 
> (also i was too lazy to give swagger an actual name??)

Summary:

“Look, there it is!” All members on deck rushed to the side of the boat Jay was pointing to the water. There, looming in the distance, _was_ a shadow, but it didn’t look quite right. It was too large to be a shark, too fast. Almost like a sea monster, in a way.

“That’s not a shark, dumbass. That’s some weird shadow.” Swagger sighed. Jay made a sound of protest; he was absolutely sure the silhouette in the distance was what they were looking for. He had a knack for these things, he just knew it was.

“Then what is it? It may look… weird, but the closest thing that looks like it is a shark,” Cam said, puzzled. He sighed and examined the shadow once more. He’s never seen anything like it, that’s for sure. The nightly chill nipped at his skin lightly, Cam squirming in his coat, trying to warm up a bit.

Cam was booted out of his thoughts when his co-captain tapped him on the shoulder. “Um, what the fuck is that? That is not a shark, dude. That can’t be a shark, it just cannot,” Matt rambled, obviously in shock. He was right, it did not look like a shark in any way, shape, or form. As the _thing_ swam closer, the crew members were able to inspect it more. The thing was way too big, bigger than anything anyone on the boat had ever seen before.

“That thing has got to be at least 60 feet, if not more. The closest I can compare it to is a humpback whale, but she was a benevolent creature. This being… He’s not here to make friends, that’s for sure.” Toby said some pretty out there shit, but she wasn’t _insane_ or anything. What she did have was an amazing depth perception, able to estimate the size of anything in seconds. She was a useful member of the crew, also able to detect the aura of an entity. You, the reader, wouldn’t understand unless you were with her. 

Cam was stuck in place, paralyzed with fear. What could that thing be? No, it couldn’t be, he thought. He was glued to his spot, his eyes focusing on the shadow as it came closer and closer, creeping slowly to his beloved boat. 

This boat, the Orca, had taken him and his crew on many journeys; picking a favorite adventure was almost the same as picking a favorite child. It just wasn’t possible. One of his favorites had to be the time they all went out a few miles off the coast and some of the crew went free-diving out in the middle of the pacific ocean. He wasn’t able to go out because he was too afraid to leave his ship behind. 

As the saying went, a captain always goes down with his ship.

But he watched as his crew jumped into the warm water, enchanted by the beautiful scenery around them. The ecosystem, never touched by humans, was flourishing, colors everywhere, and almost crystal clear water. Every one of his friends came back onto his boat soaking wet, grinning from ear to ear. They came out a different person, changed, in a way they can’t describe with words.

Cam snapped out of his trance when Matt whispered, “Megalodon.” Everyone turned to look at him in a flash, bewildered expressions on their faces. Jay almost looked like he was about to laugh.

Swagger, instead of keeping quiet like all his comrades, laughed. He laughed and laughed until there were tears falling down his face. Eventually, when he calmed down, he saw the expression on his Matt’s face. “What, you seriously think that’s a meg? Not possible, they went extinct like, two million years ago.”

Matt looked at him, annoyed beyond belief. He loved his friends, he really did, but after being on the Orca for weeks on end? It kinda got to him. “What the fuck else could it be? Look at it, dude. It’s not a whale shark, it’s not a basking shark. Hell, we’re not even near where those guys would ever be.

It looks like a great white, it’s more than 60 feet long.” He looked to Toby for confirmation on the thing’s size, Toby nodding, saying some form of ‘Affirmative, chief.’ “What the fuck else could it be, tell me.” Matt crossed his arms, and stared into Swagger’s eyes with a death glare. If looks could kill, Swagger might as well have been thrown into 30 degree water without a dry suit.

“Look, I don’t know, okay? Maybe we just discovered some random new species nobody’s ever heard of!” Swagger exclaimed. Matt and Swagger continued to argue about whatever the thing is, and the rest of the crew let them while they attempted to figure what the thing was themselves.

Jay was beyond confused. Could it be a meg? Is it even possible? Maybe some random great white got ahold of some steroids. He wanted to ask Toby about what she thought it was, but he realized the thing was coming close. _Too_ close. 

Everyone noticed the thing’s presence at about the same time; Cam was split between turning the boat on and getting the fuck out of there, but he decided to ask Toby first. You, the reader, truly couldn’t understand how she could pick up on an existence's intentions. It was kinda creepy, to be completely honest.

“Toby, what does it want? What does it want to do?” Cam was clearly panicking, and he looked to Matt for some comfort. He didn’t know what it was about him that was able to calm him down in a heartbeat, but there just _was_. Matt had since stopped arguing with Swagger, and he returned the look with a smile and a nod.

Cam turned back to Toby, his hands shaking just a bit less. Toby gave him a knowing look, an “I-told-you-so” look. Cam had confided with Toby about his feelings toward Matt, trusting her with one of his most intimate secrets. Toby, along with her charming(?) personality, was also known for being quite frank when one needed her to be. 

Cam still remembered what Toby said to him that day. She told him, with an ungraceful tone and a few stutters, “Dude, you’re total-totally in love with him. Like, confess already.” Toby followed this with a fist-bump, a smile, and a “Good luck, champ.” 

Cam was concerted beyond belief, and he gestured for Toby to explain her thoughts, but Toby just made a ‘tsk’ sound at him and told him, “You have to figure out the rest yourself, buddy. I believe in you. I may or may not know a guy.” And so, Toby’s cryptid-like personality came back into play. 

With all eyes on her, Toby was just as calm as ever. There was only one time Cam could remember her being in total panic, and they were nowhere near the Orca. It was when they were teenagers, actually. Toby had just confessed to her crush that she liked the gal. When she didn’t get an immediate response, Toby left the party she confessed at and sprinted all the way to Cam’s home.

_“Toby? What the hell happened?” Toby had climbed in through his window, crying and hyperventilating._

_“I can’t, I can’t, I don’t-” Toby cut herself off with a loud, uncontrollable sob._

_“Hey, hey, come here,” Cam called quietly. Cam, shifting upright, patted the bed he was sitting on and opened his arms in an invitation for Toby to jump into them. Before she had time to change her mind, Toby threw herself into Cam’s embrace, shoving her face in his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her own cries. Cam held her for awhile, rocking them back and forth and whispering comforting words in Toby’s ear._

_After Toby’s crying died down to the occasional hiccup, Cam decided to ask what’s wrong. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly. Toby shook her head vigorously, looking like she was about to cry again._

_Cam shifted them so they were both lying in his bed, Toby facing toward him with Cam’s head buried in her hair, Toby’s face shoved in his chest. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” Toby nodded and closed her eyes, her cheeks still wet from his tears. Cam placed a kiss on Toby’s forehead before drifting off to sleep with her._

“He’s just curious; we’ve invaded his territory and he wants to know who’s here and whether we’re worth attacking. We should probably get out of here, by the way,” Toby said. Cam wasted no time, him and Matt jumping back to the control room. Working quickly, they turned on the boat and started moving slowly but surely.

“Hey, y’all might wanna hang on!” Matt yelled to the crew before driving the boat as fast as it can go (a whopping 15 miles per hour. If the thing saw them as a threat worth attacking, they’d be dead meat in seconds). 

Matt suddenly found himself gripping Cam’s hand tightly. Every time Cam looked at Matt, the heart-eyes were obvious. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the boy had feelings for him.

And how could he not reciprocate? He found himself falling the day the crew had went on a quest to find a certain fish, the name escaping him in the moment. He stayed back with Cam while everyone else threw on their wetsuits and jumped into the water. While they were gone, the pair just talked about anything and everything, from their home life growing up, to their deepest secrets. Matt felt like he learned so much about Cam in that short period of time.

Funnily enough, that was when all the heart-eyes started. He thought it was funny, the way they fell in love with each other at the exact same time. If soulmates were real, Cam was 100% his, no if’s, but’s about it.

Everyday, Matt found himself falling in love just a bit harder. He got so close to confessing so many times, and he got interrupted each time. It was kinda his fault, too, for picking such a public place every time.

All he wanted was to fall into those arms every night, being held in a tight embrace as he drifts off to sleep. It did happen once, when they were both blackout drunk. The next morning, they found themselves cuddling, Cam’s chest to Matt’s back. Matt was so warm in his embrace, never wanting to let go. 

But of course, they were just friends, and eventually they had to get up. It hurt to see the painful look on Cam’s face as Matt pried himself from Cam’s arms. 

Finally, the crew reached an area where the thing could no longer be seen, all cheering in success. Cam just could not hold back any longer, this experience sending him into a deep pit where he was falling, falling, falling deeper in love with Matt. “Hey, uh, Matt?” 

Matt hummed, “What’s up?” He turned to look at Cam and his expression was unreadable. It stressed him out to no end. He prided himself on being able to read people (less than Toby, but still), and not being able to read the man he was in love with was distressing, to have said the least.

“I-I love you. A lot. And I understand if you, um,” he paused, cleared his throat, and continued, “Don’t feel the same way. We can just forget this ever happened. But I had to tell you because it was killing me.” Cam chuckled nervously, he couldn’t help it.

Matt was caught off guard, but he rolled his eyes anyway. “I thought you would never confess. I love you too, dumbfuck.” His voice cracked at the end, giving away his nerves immediately.

“Wait, you knew?!” Cam exclaimed quietly. He wanted this to be a private moment, and his crew was asleep. “How did you- How did you know?” He was kind of upset, to have been honest. He could not have been _that_ out in the open, right?

“I’m not dumb, Cam. I can see the heart eyes you give me, but it’s cute. And, a little birdie might have told me something…”

“Toby,” they both said at the same time. 

“So, uh, what does this mean?” Cam had to grip the dashboard tight in order to keep himself from digging his nails into his palms. It was a bad habit he had when he was nervous. He eagerly awaited Matt’s reply, which came soon after.

“Well, I think this means we’re boyfriends, if you want that. I understand if you-” Matt was cut off by Cam shushing him. Looking each other in the eyes, it felt right to have been in that cabin, locking their hands together, fingers interlacing. It felt like home, following them wherever they went. 

It was like it was meant to be.

“That’s lovely, can I kiss you now?” Cam asked quietly, eagerness lacing his words despite his quiet volume. Matt nodded, having yearned for this moment for what felt like ages.

Their lips met in a short, simple, mind-blowing kiss. They pulled away for air quickly before leaning back in, attaching their lips together swiftly. The sunrise behind them made the scene just that more beautiful, the morning light shining on their faces like a breath of fresh air. 

(They didn’t know at the time, but Toby had captured their first kiss in a gorgeous and enchanting photo.)

The moment lasted for a short while, but they knew they shouldn’t let it get any more heated, for they were on a ship with their friends sleeping right above them. 

Cam stroked Matt’s cheek, his lips turning upward at his boyfriend’s blissful smile. They met in a long, warm hug, feeling more content than they ever had before. Cam looked out the window to where they would all sit down for a meal or to rest, and he saw Toby watching them, a beer and a digital camera in hand. Toby noticed Cam watching her, and she raised her glass in a toast. Cam smiled at the sight of his best friend congratulating his new relationship. 

Matt let out a contented hum, glee painting his senses after finally having kissed the man he loved so dearly for so long. “So, are you gonna tell her to leave, or…” Cam chuckled at that, hugging the man tighter.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i hate an angsty ending, i couldn't do that shit.


End file.
